


Virmire

by KirsenArterius



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, No Shepard without Saren, Opposites Attract, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Possessive Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Saren Arterius romance, Saren romance, Sex, Sheterius, Smut, True Love, sharen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsenArterius/pseuds/KirsenArterius
Summary: L'affrontement entre Shepard et Saren a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Le Turien, après l'avoir saisi à la gorge, l'a emmenée de force dans une autre zone du complexe, laissant ses compagnons en découdre seuls avec les geth.L'enclenchement de la bombe est par la même suspendu jusqu'au retour de Shepard à présent en tête à tête avec son adversaire, loin des combats qui font rage.C'est un peu ainsi que j'imagine une scène d'intimité entre eux incorporée à l'histoire canon si Saren avait été romançable (chose que je vois comme totalement possible).
Relationships: Saren Arterius & Female Shepard, Saren Arterius/Female Shepard
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Un bruit insupportable la fit geindre et par la même occasion sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, juste à moitié assommée. On avait du lui donner un coup à la tête.  
Elle avait parfaitement perçu les sons environnants mais de loin, comme à travers un brouillard, tout lui apparaissait déformé. Des claquements résonnaient avec une force agaçante, les grondements métalliques se muaient en de sourds mugissements presque surnaturels et ses yeux entrouverts laissaient filtrer un filament de lumière qui menaçait de lui vriller le crâne de l'intérieur.  
Elle sentait ses doigts compactés, engourdis, certaines articulations ne répondaient plus.  
Où était-elle ? Une autre annexe du laboratoire probablement, il ne s'était pas écoulé tellement de temps depuis la dernière altercation sur la plateforme, quelques minutes à peine. Elle émergeait, reprenait conscience de son environnement en essayant de conserver une respiration calme et régulière. Ne pas céder à la panique était la première règle dans ces moments-là, se concentrer sur son souffle, ses muscles, ne pas gaspiller d'énergie en lutte futile. Elle ignorait encore où elle se trouvait et, plus grave, quelle était la situation au-dehors.  
A part quelques tiraillements musculaires, elle ne souffrait pas. Rien de cassé à première vue. Les lieux étaient semblables aux autres locaux mais il ne lui semblait pas les avoir empruntés durant l'infiltration. Puis, le sifflement d'une porte que l'on referme, des bruits de pas lourds mais rapides. Il se passait quoi, bon sang ? Et que faisaient les autres ? On devait l'attendre.  
La bombe.  
Ils ont du différer le plan, ça devait être encore plus le chaos dans le complexe. Pas de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.  
Une douleur vive mais brève lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas en état de bouger normalement. Ça venait de là, ce fichu tiraillement, quelqu'un lui avait lié les poignets dans le dos. Elle se rappela avoir remué les jambes dans le vide à un moment mais là, elle était assise sur un rebord de table à première vue et adossée à quelque chose de dur. Des doigts lui empoignent soudain la mâchoire sans ménagement, la forcent à tourner la tête.  
Elle ouvre un peu plus les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

L'implacable froideur de son regard était particulièrement intimidante en cet instant, pourtant une vague de soulagement prédominait, une chaleur douce qui ne bravait pas le danger mais l’épousait sans retenue. Elle était seule avec lui et son buste se soulevait malgré elle.

-Cet endroit va être rayé de la carte.

Son silence l’encouragea et elle reprit calmement.

-Ils savent que vous êtes toujours ici, ils n’hésiteront pas.

-Ils savent que vous êtes toujours ici également.

Elle le fixait toujours avec gravité et une pointe de défi.

-Me sacrifier pour vous arrêter définitivement est un prix honnête.

-En seront-ils seulement capables ?

-Pourquoi croyez-vous qu’ils me suivent ?

Il lui repoussa le visage et se détourna aussitôt pour observer l'extérieur via une vitre un peu plus loin. Elle encaissa une légère douleur aux cervicales et eut alors tout loisir de mieux observer la pièce.  
C'était une sorte de bureau aménagé avec des ordinateurs, des sièges et du matériel, la lumière y était rare et provenait uniquement d'une série de trois larges fenêtres dont deux comportaient des stores baissés. On entendait au loin des tirs, des clameurs.  
Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.  
Les liens à ses poignets étaient serrés et même en tordant les mains, elle n’avait aucune prise. L'espèce de caisson sur lequel elle était assise ne disposait de rien d'utile; elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours ses armes sur elle, les ôter aurait prit trop de temps à Saren qui avait préféré l’attacher.  
Le bruit de ses gigotements attira d'ailleurs son attention et il revint lui faire face, plaquant sa paume sur son cou avec moins de violence qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Elle serra les dents et l'affronta du regard. 

-Vous comptez me faire prisonnière ?

-Je compte vous arrêter par tous les moyens.

-Et si vous vous trompiez ? Vous avez réfléchi à ça ?

-Ce cycle arrive à son terme, Shepard, je veux nous sauver. C'est vous qui comptez saper notre seule chance de survie.

-Il y a un autre moyen, je vous l'ai dis, vous vous battez contre la mauvaise personne!

Il lui pressa à nouveau la gorge entre les doigts et elle s'appuya un peu plus contre la surface dure et froide, le souffle brulant du Turien à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Ils vont se mettre à ma recherche, vous comptez en finir tout de suite ?

Le regard d'acier ne la quittait pas.

-En effet, finissons-en.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dégaine, à la place, les deux mains vigoureuses se promenaient sur sa combinaison à la recherche d'un point d'accroche. Il la lui ouvrit en deux et, séparant les attaches une à une, la dénuda jusqu'au nombril.  
La jeune femme n'exprima qu'un hoquet de surprise et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les mots lui manquaient et le réflexe de se défendre mourut sitôt qu'elle senti les liens lui scier la peau. Il respirait fort et vite; de ses doigts longs, il lui parcourait le corps comme on étudie l'inconnu, en y apposant les mains, pressant la chair ou l'effleurant tandis qu'il l'examinait. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce qu'il avait si souvent rêvé en contemplant des représentations d'elle, celles qu'il avait vu en holo d'après les anciens registres de Nihlus ou même certaines photographies de l'Alliance. Ses flancs, sa taille, son ventre, la combinaison moulante lui avait suffisamment laissé deviné ce qui se cachait dessous depuis un certain temps déjà mais il lui avait fallu des supports auxquels s'accrocher, des images.  
Shepard l'attirait.  
Depuis qu'il avait croisé sa route, depuis qu'il avait décidé de l'éliminer, depuis l'entretien avec Anderson et le Conseil, où il l'avait détaillée en se demandant ce qu'une humaine pouvait bien avoir de si exceptionnel pour avoir aiguisé l'attention de Nihlus et prétendre au statut de Spectre.  
Dès le commencement elle avait suscité chez lui l'interêt le plus vif. En dépit de sa haine des humains, de Sovereign qui par son influence tentait régulièrement de verrouiller toute aspiration organique en lui, en dépit de tout et surtout de lui-même, il avait voulu cette femme, l'avait rêvée à s'en faire mal.  
Une nouveauté qu'il avait subie sans trouver d'explication, les rapports interespèces lui avaient toujours semblés absurdes et l'expérience ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Les plaisirs de la chair eux-mêmes n'avaient été qu'un vague concept trop éloigné de lui, de ses priorités. Et puis il s'était rendu à l'évidence, cette femme était la seule à avoir autant partagé avec lui, et ce sans l'avoir pourtant côtoyé, la seule à avoir tout comme lui acquis l'expérience des balises, des visions, mais surtout la seule à lui avoir tenu tête et mieux encore, à l'égaler. Plus que quiconque elle était digne de lui.  
Si jamais il n'avait abandonné la perspective de la vaincre, une partie de lui rejetait violemment cette idée, une autre ne la tolérait qu'à condition de la posséder. Son obsession oscillait constamment entre ces deux axes et ce faisant, avait entretenu des pensées toutes plus inavouables les unes que les autres et si dans certaines d'entre elles, Shepard n'était qu'un jouet qu'il soumettait pour mieux écraser, il avait trouvé plus de plaisir encore à l'imaginer consentante et à lui prodiguer toutes sortes de délices. Dès lors, le désir de lui nuire avait peu à peu vascillé pour laisser place à quelque chose qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors.  
S'il devait avoir une femme même pour quelques minutes, ce serait elle.  
Le soutien-gorge noir semblait le gêner dans son exploration, aussi, il le lui arracha d'un geste vif.

-Saren ...

Il ne jugea pas opportun de répondre et, à la fois curieux et décidé à vérifier la pertinence de ses investigations sur l'érotisme humain, se pencha doucement pour caresser sa poitrine mise à nu. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi les humains semblaient tant apprécier cette zone qu'il trouvait trop tendre à son gout et presque sans intérêt, le contact ne lui était pas désagréable même si ce n'était pas là qu'il aurait dirigé son attention en priorité. Elle sentait distinctement les trois doigts lui envelopper chaque sein en coupe, le pouce frôlant l'extrémité. Contre toute attente, le contact de ce bras geth ne lui inspira nulle répulsion et les frissons furent impossibles à réprimer. Complètement impuissante, elle ne put que s'abandonner, le regard ailleurs.

-Regarde-moi.

-Bordel, Saren, à quoi vous jouez ?

-Regarde-moi.

Répéta-t-il avec insistance.

La jeune femme obtempéra et cela lui fut particulièrement doux, elle aimait furieusement ce qu'elle voyait. Si ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle s'était imaginé leur intimité, ce n'en était pas si éloigné non plus.  
Il était perspicace et elle le savait, il saurait déceler la crainte, la haine, la colère mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça, juste de la stupéfaction, du plaisir et un immense soulagement.  
Comme il était beau.  
Surtout quand il se penchait pour lui lécher la peau, elle en tressaillait et l'émotion lui soulevait la poitrine, pour le plus grand plaisir du Turien.

-Vous aimez ça ...

-Saren, pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et entreprit de dévoiler sa peau plus bas encore, là où les cuisses se rejoignaient et où les deux pans de la combinaison pouvaient encore être défaits. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ça lui permettait de lui donner l'accès à son bas-ventre sans perdre trop de temps.

-Je vous veux, Shepard.

-Malgré Sovereign, malgré vous-même ?

Il s'était approché pour la respirer et par la même, laissa un instant son front cartilagineux lui frôler la tête, il avait la bouche contre sa joue et humait son souffle, ses lèvres.

-Là je le tiens à distance, il est loin, il ne m'a pas encore tout pris. Et j'en ai assez d'attendre, assez de rêver.

Avec une brusquerie contredite par la douceur glacée de sa voix, il lui arrache l'unique sous-vêtement restant et lui écarte fermement les cuisses.

-Saren ! Qu'est-ce que vous ...

-Vous le savez très bien, je crois.

C'était l'occasion de mettre en pratique ses recherches sur extranet. De son bras originel, celui demeuré intact, il commença à la caresser de haut en bas, un doigt délicatement pressé dans le sillon qui séparait les deux lèvres principales. Il n'appuyait pas et se contentait de masser la peau. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, elle ferma les yeux dans un long soupir rauque dans lequel il crut reconnaitre un juron à voix basse.

-Saren, nous n'avons pas le temps, pas le ....

Ses investigations s'étaient avérées fructueuses, il y avait bien un point sensible au niveau de la fente, un peu sur le dessus, quelque chose qui la faisait succomber avec une troublante facilité. Curieux, il passa un doigt un peu plus bas puis se mit à ricaner doucement.

-Vous étiez prête depuis un moment, on dirait.

Les tirs résonnaient toujours mais tout devenait plus flou, presque incertain.

-Arrêtez ça ...

Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, la tête appuyée contre le mur et l'air hagard.

-Vous voulez que j'arrête ?

-Non !

Les doigts implacables continuaient le même mouvement, de bas en haut et ainsi de suite, s'attardant parfois sur le dessus pour l'effleurer en demi-cercles avant de reprendre. Et il l'observait patiemment, jubilant en silence de la voir vaincue de la meilleure façon qu'il escomptait.

-Vous me voulez, Shepard, presque autant que je vous veux.

Elle lâcha un faible gémissement en se cambrant davantage, autant que les liens qui lui serraient les poignets le lui permettaient. Il lui brûlait délicieusement la chair à la seule pression de ses doigts et les mots eurent peine à sortir.

-Ça ne change rien, Saren ...

-Ça change quelque chose pour moi.

Elle mouillait abondamment cette fois, et il lui était difficile d'être précis tant ça commençait à glisser sous ses doigts. Alors il y mit la paume toute entière et appuya un peu plus. Une idée qui faisait son effet puisqu'elle tendit ses hanches vers lui pour se frotter à sa main délibérément, son corps réclamant satisfaction. L'envie d'ajouter quelques mots lui vint à l'esprit mais il resta silencieux et contemplatif. A ce stade, il ne faisait plus grand chose et la laissait se donner du plaisir à son gré alors que les gants s'humectaient. Un geste du pouce venait quelquefois saluer ses lèvres et son clitoris à la dérobée, elle semblait totalement assujettie et il n'entendait de sa bouche que des sons inarticulés et sa voix qui s'éraillait de plus en plus. Le bassin ondulait de plus en plus énergiquement et elle atteignit enfin le point de non-retour qui la fit se raidir toute entière. Ses râles de plaisir ne couvraient pas entièrement les bruits à l'extérieur et s'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un l'ait entendue, ils semblaient tous deux s'en moquer.  
C'était nouveau et étourdissant de voir quel point sa respiration était saccadée et ses gémissements discontinus, plus forts lorsqu'elle rivait son regard sur lui. Alors, tout en la surplombant de son corps, il laissa courir ses doigts sur sa mâchoire et savoura l'orgueil en son coeur, une impulsion d'une puissance inouïe mais qu'il savait éphémère.  
C'était ça, le secret. Il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il voulait et tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité, c'était revenir quelques secondes en arrière pour la voir à nouveau défaillir et revivre ces instants.  
Depuis le début ils avaient partagé la même chose, ils étaient liés comme jamais, ils auraient du l'être pour toujours mais à la place, ils ont été séparés par les Moissonneurs.

Les Moissonneurs.

Non, c'était trop tôt.  
Résister.  
Ne pas les laisser gagner du terrain, personne ne lui déroberait ce moment, pas même Sovereign.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était inutile de l'étreindre de la sorte, de former un rempart autour d'elle avec ses bras, le temps qui les avait réunis jouait contre eux.  
Il aurait voulu se dénuder à son tour et la laisser reprendre son souffle contre lui, la prendre et l'emmener hors du temps, dans un monde sans ces machines, sans le reste, un monde qui aurait pu offrir une multitude de lendemains. Elle aurait voulu qu'il vienne avec elle, qu'il réalise enfin et la rejoigne sur le Normandy pour affronter la menace ensemble, et ainsi se donner une chance dans l'avenir.  
Mais dehors les clameurs retentissaient.  
Il ne vit plus aucun intérêt à la garder captive et enlacer le Turien fut la première chose qu'elle fit une fois libérée.

-Pourquoi m'avoir attachée ?

-Vous auriez fui avant que je ne commence.

L'armure ne lui laissait pas le loisir d'apprécier le contact à sa guise mais il y avait la peau de son cou qu'elle caressa, ainsi que les reliefs saillants de son visage, elle le sentait brulant, dur et incroyablement fort, d'une puissance incontestable sous ses mains.

-Merci, Saren.

-Ce n'est pas terminé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se hâta de dégrafer sa propre armure à la hauteur de son ventre, du moins elle le senti faire. Puis devant elle entre ses cuisses écartées, elle aperçu ses muqueuses et une sorte de rainure s'ouvrit sur une longue verge noueuse d'un gris plus sombre que le reste de son corps, strié de marbrures argentées.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu le sexe d'un Turien autrement qu'en holo -de nombreuses recherches sur extranet ayant plusieurs fois alimenté ses rêveries alors qu'elle s'imaginait dans les bras de son adversaire-. Elle savait quelle forme ils avaient tous plus ou moins et s'était toujours imaginé Saren plus rude, plus tortueux et pas vraiment sensible.  
Elle s'était trompée.  
Le membre, sans manquer de fermeté, était étonnamment doux, elle le sentait entre ses doigts -il l'avait laissée faire sans l'inciter, il lui avait donné quelques secondes, l'avait laissé le regarder, le frôler, le caresser à sa guise-.  
C'était une merveille au toucher, la base était d'une épaisseur intéressante qui s'effilait vers l'extrémité en une série de six crêtes régulières formant des incurvations gracieusement alignées. Elle nota que de tels reliefs conjugués à la texture légèrement spongieuse mais consistante devait promettre d'extraordinaires sensations.

Une fois les présentations faites, le Turien jugea bon de ne pas s'attarder et la rapprocha prestement. _Elle est faite pour moi._  
C'était ce qu'il pensait sans vraiment avoir conscience des mots, trouvant dans cette vision un attrait incomparable. Elle était belle. Lui qui ne s'était jamais posé la question vis à vis de qui que ce soit, et encore moins des humains, il la trouvait irrésistible. Ses mains caressaient plus particulièrement sa taille, ses flancs, avant de se concentrer sur la combinaison ouverte jusqu'à la fente trempée qu'il allait bientôt investir de sa virilité alien. Est-ce qu'elle en avait connu d'autres d'ailleurs ? Le doute l'assaille soudain en même temps que l'envie; il aurait voulu n'y avoir jamais pensé.

-Saren, attendez ...

Les mots s'achevèrent dans un son étouffé alors qu'il s'engouffra sans préavis. Les premiers centimètres étaient passés sans difficulté mais son diamètre la mettait à l'épreuve et il poussait plus fort pour venir encore plus loin dedans.  
Il n'y aurait que lui, c'était impossible autrement.

-Tu es à moi!

La chair était serrée et opposait une résistance qu'il bravait avec énergie. L'humidité aidait mais son corps n'était pas complètement préparé; qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait bien l'intention de franchir chaque obstacle et de balayer d'un coup de rein tous les autres amants qu'elle avait connus.

-A moi ...

-Oui !

S'il y avait eu une douleur, elle l'avait ignorée dans la seconde, le plaisir primait sur tout le reste.  
Il n'était pas encore tout à fait entré et s'acharnait avec énergie à se frayer un passage de plus en plus loin, pour son plus grand bonheur car elle n'aimait rien tant que de sentir cet être qu'elle avait désiré au-delà du raisonnable la posséder avec une telle insistance. Elle ne retenait pas ses gémissements et espérait bien qu'il ne les interprète pas comme des signes de gêne ou de déplaisir.  
Fort heureusement, le Turien n'en fit rien et s'attelait à la faire sienne.  
Il ne savait jamais s'il était totalement à l'intérieur ou s'il y avait assez de place, aussi il ne cessait d'aller et venir en ahanant, craignant de ne pas pouvoir l'investir suffisamment à son gout. Il en rugissait presque de rage, ne pas pouvoir en baiser chaque recoin était intolérable à son gout et il continua jusqu'à ce que la base de son membre percute la peau de l'humaine, provocant chez elle des plaintes plus soutenues et même désespérées. Alors il ralenti légèrement la cadence et réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi doux, d'aussi sensationnel.

Le nombre de fois où il avait entendu d’autres Turiens épiloguer sur le corps des humains et les plaisirs qu’ils en tiraient. ‘De parfaits objets sexuels’ et autres propos qu’il avait toujours distraitement évincés, voyant dans ces pratiques des caprices dans le meilleur des cas, sinon des travers.

A présent il comprenait.

-Saren !

Elle était incapable d’articuler autre chose entre chaque hoquet de plaisir, il s’était remis à la chevaucher avec enthousiasme et les soubresauts avaient repris de plus belle.

-Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

-Ne t’arrête pas !

-Je n’ai pas l’intention de m’arrêter, Shepard…

C'était meilleur encore que dans ses rêves, même si les gestes de Saren étaient moins élégants qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit élégant, elle voulait qu'il la lime à lui en faire perdre la raison.  
C'était stupéfiant de réaliser à quel point elle le distinguait de si près à présent, son visage et ses yeux d’un bleu irréel, la mâchoire entrouverte tandis qu’il grognait tout en la martelant allègrement, vision qui ne fut pas loin de lui donner un deuxième orgasme. Malheureusement, elle n’atteignit qu’un seuil au milieu de la montée, un avant-gout, il était encore trop tôt et son corps était toujours sous l’effet du précédent.

-Personne ne te fera jamais crier de la sorte …

D’un geste il la saisit sous les cuisses pour la soulever un peu plus, et dans un grondement féroce, déploya toute sa force de frappe. Ses élans étaient brefs, frénétiques, ils la heurtaient par à-coups avec une telle virulence que la voix pourtant basse de la jeune femme partait irrésistiblement dans les aigus. C’était un torrent qu’il lui mettait jusque dans le creux des reins et elle accueillait chaque impact comme une bénédiction, lui implorant à la fois d’arrêter et de poursuivre quoi qu’il advienne.

-Je veux qu’on t’entende depuis Palaven, je veux que …

De parfaits objets sexuels, l’appellation tout en étant assez juste, n’était regardante sur rien. Combien des siens avaient goutés à des humains avant lui et avaient expérimenté de telles sensations ... De la chair douce, lisse et fragile, il pensait à tous ces corps qu'il avait torturés au cours de sa vie et à présent face à une ennemie des plus vulnérables, se trouvait désarmé. Il était enfin lui-même, lui qui s’était oublié presque toute sa vie. A quoi bon tout cela, sa carrière militaire, son office de Spectre, tout ce qu’il avait accompli, à quoi bon s’il n’était pas lui-même ? A quoi bon s’il se perdait, si tout cela lui était interdit ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que la chair pouvait être aussi puissante et en même temps aussi faible et accessible …

_Celui qui n’a pas connu cela n’a rien connu._

Il se pencha sur son visage pour humer le parfum de sa compagne toujours agitée par ses coups de reins avant de capituler dans un grondement long et guttural. Les derniers soubresauts avaient été brefs, de plus en plus rapides. Il avait été incapable d’en contrôler l’intensité et c’est à peine s’il en avait eu l’envie.  
L’extase atteignait des pics à la limite du supportable alors que la semence se répandait par petite giclées au son des gémissements féminins qui lui caressaient les oreilles. Il ne le sentait pas mais savait ses mains sur l’armure, elle le caressait. Elle le validait, l’acceptait comme son partenaire. Le tandem prodigieux qu’ils auraient pu former si les circonstances avaient été différentes.  
Travailler, œuvrer, enquêter côte à côte, puis coucher ensemble. Ce dont il se sentit privé alors lui était d’une rare violence et il enfouit brièvement son visage dans son cou en étouffant un cri de colère. Cela ne manqua pas d’interpeller son amante qui croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux l’étreindre, et les sensations de plaisir reprirent le dessus.  
Elle sentait bon, il le réalisait en cet instant alors que l’impératif de ne rien perdre de cet échange s’imposait à lui. Elle était faite pour lui, jamais encore il n’avait pensé cela de qui que ce soit, elle aurait du être à lui.

-Shepard…

-... Saren ?

Il avait encore toute sa vitalité et restait toujours lové en elle, soudé comme s’il craignait qu’elle ne lui fût arrachée en un instant.

-Shepard, je vous …

Un claquement métallique le fit aussitôt tourner la tête et lui coupa la parole. On entendait des bruits de voix qui se rapprochaient. Saren revint à elle dans la seconde, avec une multitude de questions dont elle ignorerait tout, jusqu’à la fin.

-Ils m’ont retrouvée.

-Il n'y a jamais eu que vous, il est hors de question de ...

-Je dois vous arrêter ...

-Vous vous débrouillez à merveille mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-Parce que vous croyez que j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources ?

-Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire mon oeuvre.

Ils s’étaient écartés l’un de l’autre ce faisant, fébriles, pendant que les bruits se faisaient plus distincts. Elle se rhabillait à la hâte sans prendre garde à ses sous-vêtements épars qui jonchaient à présent le sol et se tenait, hésitante entre les bras du Turien. Quelques mètres les séparaient de la porte.

_Elle a encore ma semence en elle._

Son cœur le broyait et il aurait voulu arrêter le temps, car les minutes, les heures et les jours à venir étaient inéluctables et le mettaient déjà au supplice. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la serrer encore.

-Vous êtes …

-Je suis à vous, et je le resterai.

Des caresses sur ses joues, son visage, c’était bien loin de tout ce qu’elle aurait souhaité lui offrir et même cette promesse ne parvenait pas à rendre son amertume tolérable.

-Ce n’est pas terminé, Shepard.

-Je vous traquerai encore, aussi longtemps que nécessaire …

-Je sais, et vous résisterez toujours …

-Et vous, vous résisterez à Sovereign ?

-Il ne me contrôle pas!

-Vous n’en savez rien.

Les voix n’étaient plus très loin et Saren l’enlaçait avec détermination.

-Jamais il ne m’aurait laissé avec vous, jamais il n’aurait permis tout cela. Sovereign méprise les pulsions organiques, il ne les tolère pas.

-Vous disiez que vous le teniez à distance cette fois-ci.

-Oui … j'ai dis ça …

Il secoua la tête et caressa le cou de sa compagne, sa mâchoire, frôla sa bouche.

-Souvenez-vous, Shepard. Pour nous deux. Si je venais à oublier, à me perdre, gardez ce souvenir.

-Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Elle l’embrassa sans vraiment savoir où, la surface cartilagineuse était complexe, inégale, et elle n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps d’apprendre à l’apprivoiser.

Dehors on entendait des bruits de pas.

-Fuyez, Saren, mais je vous retrouverai.

-Je sais …

Les doigts du Turien se refermèrent sur du vide et tout ce qu'il vit d'elle fut sa silouhette disparaissant par l’unique porte.


End file.
